Czas po czasie
6 i 13 maja 2006 16 i 18 kwietnia 2007 |Kod produkcji= 312-313 |Scenariusz= Steven Sustarsic |Reżyseria= Jeff Allen Stephen Sandoval |Poprzedni=Zemsta Hannibala |Następny= – }} Czas po czasie (ang. Time after Time) – pięćdziesiąty pierwszy oraz pięćdziesiąty drugi i ostatni odcinek serialu animowanego Xiaolin – pojedynek mistrzów, składający się z dwóch części (dwunastego i trzynastego odcinka trzeciej serii) i stanowiący jego epilog przez siedem lat aż do emisji kontynuacji serialu, jaką były Kroniki Xiaolin. W tym odcinku młodzi mistrzowie Xiaolin stoczą ostatni pojedynek mistrzów. Scenariusz do dwuczęściowego odcinka napisali Jeff Allen i Stephen Sandoval, a wyreżyserował go Steven Sustarsic. Odcinek opracował Tim Iverson. Muzykę do odcinka skomponował Kevin Manthei. W Stanach Zjednoczonych odcinek pojawił się w dniach 6 i 13 maja 2006 roku na kanale Kids' WB. W Polsce zaś odcinek został premierowo wyemitowany prawie rok póżniej, czyli 16 i 18 kwietnia 2007 roku na polskim Cartoon Network. Wprowadzenie Część pierwsza Omi planuje przywrócić Chase'a Younga na stronę dobra. W tym celu przenosi się w przyszłość, żeby odzyskać Piasek Czasu. Część druga Omi i Dojo przenoszą się w przeszłość, aby podstępem zapobiec przejściu Chase'a Younga na stronę zła. Później wraz z resztą toczą ostatni pojedynek mistrzów. Streszczenie Część pierwsza Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko i Clay walczą o tytuł przywódcy smoków żywiołów. Po znalezieniu Shen Gong Wo zwanego "Bary Mikado" zostają zaatakowani przez Jacka Spicera i armię jego Ptakobotów, z którymi udaje się wygrać. Po powrocie do świątyni, Mistrz Fung oznajmia czwórce mistrzów Xiaolin, że przywódca drużyny zostanie wybrany po ostatniej misji. Jeden z nich – Omi – planuje wraz z Dojo cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Chase'a Younga przed przejściem na stronę Heylinu. Przenosi się w przyszłość, aby odzyskać Piasek Czasu. Gdy go zdobywa, wraz z Dojo zapada w hibernację na 80 lat. Po upływie czasu zastają ruiny świątyni oraz trójkę mistrzów w wieku starszym. Gdy ci zostają zabici przez Jacka Spicera, Omi i Dojo przenoszą się 1500 lat w przeszłość. Tam widzą walkę trzech wojowników przeciwko golemom dowodzonym przez Wuyę. Część druga Omi zostaje przyłapany przez Chase'a Younga na przyglądaniu się walce. Wkrótce pomaga wojownikom pokonać armię golemów i wciągnąć do szkatuły wiedźmę Wuyę. Po bitwie Omi i Dojo widzą jak Hannibal Roy Fasolka zmusza Chase'a do przejścia na stronę zła. W tym celu młody mnich podmienia zupę Lao Mang Long na zupę szczawiową. Po pomyślnej misji oboje wracają do teraźniejszości, jednak po przybyciu do świątyni zostają zaatakowani przez siły Heylinu. Chase Young, który jest po stronie dobra, ratuje ich przed śmiercią. Po ucieczce z klasztoru, Omi czuje się winny sytuacji. Chase zaprowadza go do trójki pozostałych mnichów. Omi pokazuje im zupę Lao Mang Long. Niestety bohaterowie zostają zaskoczeni przez Guana, Haniballa i Wuyę oraz umieszczeni w klatce strzeżonej przez tygrysich wojowników. Aby się stąd wydostać, Chase poświęca się, pije napój i zamienia się w bestię, która rozwala klatkę. Potem toczą ostatni pojedynek mistrzów z siłami Heylinu, z którym wygrywają. Wszystko wraca do normy. Po skończonej misji Raimundo zostaje przywódcą smoków żywiołów. Fabuła Część pierwsza Rywalizacja Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko i Clay rywalizują ze sobą o to, kto zostanie przywódcą drużyny czworga przyszłych smoków żywiołów. Wyruszają na poszukiwania Shen Gong Wu o nazwie "Bary Mikado", które obdarzają ich właściciela nadludzką siłą. Gdy mnisi je odnajdują, zostają zaatakowani przez armię Ptakobotów dowodzonych przez Jacka Spicera. Młodzi wojownicy wykorzystują moc swoich żywiołów, które wspomagają bronie Wudai i ich ulepszenia, by zniszczyć Ptakoboty, a następnie zdobyć wspólnie Bary Mikado. Po zwycięstwie napadają na Jacka Spicera i w sposób dotkliwy biją go i okradają. Po powrocie do świątyni każdy chwali się swoimi wyczynami przed mistrzem Fungiem, który oznajmia im, że wybór przywódcy odbędzie się wtedy, gdy kandydat do tego tytułu wykona wymyśloną przez niego samego misję. Czwórka przyjaciół nie potrafi niczego wymyślić, toteż postanawiają wzajemnie się szpiegować, by znaleźć inspirację do swojej misji. Podczas kłótni, która wybuchła na tym tle, w świątyni Xiaolinu zjawia się Chase Young i Wuya, którzy nasyłają na xiaolińskich mnichów tygrysich wojowników, po czym plądrują kryptę z Shen Gong Wu. Omi wpada wówczas na pomysł, by jego misją było przywrócenie Chase'a Younga na stronę dobra, po której walczył dawno temu. Zwycięstwo Heylinu Aby wypełnić swoje zadanie, Omi decyduje się przenieść w przyszłość, by odzyskać Piasek Czasu, który w odcinku o tym samym tytule oddał staremu Omiemu. Za radą Doja postanawia w tym celu zamrozić się używając Kuli Tornami. Nastawia minutnik na rok 2085 i podłącza do niego Oko Mistrza Dashi, które ma się wtedy uaktywnić i rozmrozić Omiego. Zabiera ze sobą wiele Shen Gong Wu, które powierza Dojowi – swemu jedynemu towarzyszowi w tej misji. Obaj zapadają w stan hibernacji i budzą się 80 lat później. Zastają ruiny świątyni Xiaolinu i całkowicie ogołoconą z Shen Gong Wu kryptę, po czym zostają osaczeni przez złowrogie roboty. Dojo umyka im, lecz Omi po krótkiej walce trafia do niewoli. Odkrywa, że umieszczono go w więzieniu Jacka Spicera. Gdy wkracza do jego wnętrza, spotyka troje bardzo starych więźniów, w których rozpoznaje Raimundo, Kimiko i Claya. Uświadamiają mu, że skoro wszedł w stan hibernacji, nie starzał się w ogóle, przez co nie może spotkać starego Omiego. Wyjaśniają mu również, że gdy Kimiko została przywódczynią drużyny, Jack Spicer zdołał podbić świątynię i ukraść wszystkie Shen Gong Wu Xiaolinu, dzięki czemu pozbawił wolności mnichów oraz zdobył władzę nad światem jako Zły Jack Spicer – Książę Ciemności. Omi uważa, że to przez niego przyszłość została zaprzepaszczona. Razem z przyjaciółmi jest prowadzony na arenę, gdzie ma z nimi stanowić widowisko dla Jacka Spicera. Ucieczka z przyszłości W celi przed koloseum Omi spotyka mistrza Funga, przed którym okazuje żal z powodu swojej brzemiennej w skutki decyzji. Mistrz uspokaja podopiecznego mówiąc mu, że odzyskanie Piasku Czasu z rąk Jacka Spicera może odwrócić przyszłość. Padają z jego ust słowa: Przyszłość zawsze można zmienić. Gdy rozmowa zostaje zakończona, mnisi ku swej radości widzą Doja, który ujawnia im się spod Opończy Cieni. Przekazuje im worek Shen Gong Wu, dzięki któremu mogą wypełnić swą misję. Zakryci Opończą Cieni uciekają z celi. Po drodze spotykają Hannibala Fasolkę, Wuyę i Chase'a Younga, którzy również zostali uwięzieni przez Jacka Spicera. Omi zapewnia Chase'a Younga, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają. Raimundo kieruje akcją poszukiwania Piasku Czasu. Na jego polecenie Kimiko używa Króliczka Denshi do przemiany w prąd. Pod tą postacią przenika do systemu pałacu Jacka Spicera (dawnej siedziby Chase'a Younga) i lokalizuje położenie sejfu z Shen Gong Wu. Mężczyźni stawiają opór Jackowi Spicerowi i jego robotom, po czym dołączają do Kimiko. Raimundo odnajduje w sejfie Piasek Czasu i rzuca go Omiemu. W tym momencie przyjaciele zostają dogonieni przez Jacka Spicera, który wezwał posiłki. Clay ginie trafiony laserem robotów, Kimiko zostaje skazana na śmierć przez Jacka, Raimundo zaś przed zmiażdżeniem przez jedną z maszyn nakazuje Omiemu przenieść się do przeszłości i zapobiec wydarzeniom, którym jest świadkiem. Tryumf Xiaolinu Widząc śmierć przyjaciół, Omi waha się przed użyciem Piasku Czasu, lecz Dojo przenosi swego towarzysza 1500 lat w przeszłość. Mały mnich wybucha płaczem, lecz Dojo pociesza go, twierdząc, że mogą wszystko naprawić po cofnięciu czasu. Rozmowę przerywa im nadejście kamiennych golemów, których armią okazuje się dowodzić sama Wuya w ludzkiej postaci. Przeciwko nie walczy trójka wojowników. Omi rozpoznaje w nich Wielkiego Mistrza Dashiego i Mistrza Mnicha Guana, zaś trzecim okazuje się być dobry Chase Young, który w niczym nie przypomina swego złego wcielenia z przyszłości. Odcinek kończy wspólny kontratak trzech wojowników, którym z ogromnym podziwem przygląda się Omi. Część druga Legendarna bitwa Omi i Dojo przenoszą się do przeszłości, by wcielić w życie plan utrzymania Chase'a Younga po stronie dobra. Są świadkami bitwy między Xiaolinem reprezentowanym tylko przez trzech wojowników – Wielkiego Mistrza Dashiego, Mistrza Mnicha Guana i Chase'a Younga – a armią kamiennych golemów dowodzonych przez Wuyę. Chase Young przyłapuje przyglądającego się starciu Omiego. Dochodzi między nimi do walki, w trakcie której ten drugi odpycha swego przeciwnika ciosem Odwrócenie Małpy, co wzbudza zdziwienie Chase'a, gdyż tylko on zna tę technikę walki. Jest on zaintrygowany przybyszem z przyszłości, który dołącza do bohaterów, pomagając im w rozgromieniu demonów Wuyi. Gdy jej sługi zostają zniszczone, a ona sama otoczona, Dashi otwiera magiczną szkatułkę, która wciąga do swego wnętrza heylińską wiedźmę. Chase Young przedstawia Omiego jako nowego sprzymierzeńca. Walka z samym sobą Niedługo po bitwie Omi i Dojo obserwują kuszenie Chase'a Younga przez Hannibala Roya Fasolkę, który usiłuje go przekonać, że najbliższa mu osoba bezczelnie zagarnie jego miejsce w historii. Chase Young, który szykuje się do awansu do rangi smoka, nie chce tego słuchać, lecz zmienia zdanie, gdy widzi projekcję ptaka Yin-Yin. Ukazuje ona Guana narzekającego na przyćmiewającą go sławę Chase'a oraz pragnącego się go pozbyć. Oburzony przyjaciel postanawia wziąć zaoferowaną przez Hannibala zupę Lao Mang Long, która przeciągnie go na stronę zła. Omi i Dojo decydują się mu w tym przeszkodzić. Kiedy wojownik waha się przed skosztowaniem mikstury, smok odwraca jego uwagę karcianymi sztuczkami, zaś Omi zamienia eliksir na zupę Szczawiową, chowając Lao Mang Long w murach świątyni. Kiedy Chase Young udaje się na miejsce spotkania z Hannibalem, wpada we wściekłość po wypiciu zwykłej szczawiowej zupy. Uważając, że heyliński demon stroi sobie z niego żarty, wyrzuca go, po czym będąc zły na swą łatwowierność powraca do świątyni. Zniekształcona rzeczywistość Omi i Dojo są zadowoleni z powodu sukcesu misji i używają zdobytego w poprzednim odcinku Piasku Czasu, by powrócić do teraźniejszości. Udaje im się to, lecz gdy przybywają do świątyni Xiaolinu, zostają nieoczekiwanie zaatakowani przez Mistrza Mnicha Guana, który nie tylko chce ich zniszczyć, ale i przemienia się w wielką bestię przypominającą skorpiona. Pomagają mu Wuya i Hannibal Fasolka, który odbiera Dojowi Atom Kuzusu i niszczy Piasek Czasu, przez co bohaterowie nie mogą już naprawić przeszłości. Przed śmiercią ratuje ich Chase Young, który zgodnie z zamiarami Omiego i Doja stoi po stronie Xiaolinu. Mały mnich ucieka wraz z nim ze świątyni, która okazała się być własnością Heylinu. Chase Young nie rozumie, dlaczego Omi jest zdziwiony jego walką po stronie dobra. Twierdzi też, że zna historię przejścia Guana na stronę zła. Omi dowiaduje się, że gdy uchronił xiaolińskiego smoka przed sprzedaniem swej duszy, Hannibal skierował swą uwagę na Guana, który zgodził się wypić zupę Lao Mang Long, przez co stał się zły. Poznanie prawdy Omi uważa się za winnego zaistniałej sytuacji. Chase prowadzi go do Raimundo, Kimiko i Claya, który w nowej rzeczywistości został przywódcą mnichów, lecz zamiast walczyć ze złem zaszył się z nimi w osadzie rolnej z dala od upadłego klasztoru. Mistrz Fung przebywa w świecie Jing-Jang, gdzie uwięził go Guan, a przyjaciele nie mogli po niego pójść, gdyż mieli tylko jedno Jojo, Jack Spicer zaś padł ofiarą braku posiadania dwóch Jojów – Joja Ying i Joja Yang – przez co zostawił swą złą stronę w świecie Ying Yang i od tamtej pory pomagał Xiaolinowi przy pracy na roli. Omi nie może się z tym pogodzić, a mnisi myślą, że musiał uderzyć się w głowę, skoro nie odnajduje się w rzeczywistości. Aby udowodnić, że to on zmienił teraźniejszość, zaprowadza wszystkich przed mury świątyni, gdzie pokazuje im zupę Lao Mang Long. Kiedy Chase Young rozpoznaje ją, a przyjaciele uświadamiają sobie, że Omi z ich rzeczywistości zamroził się, by przenieść się do przyszłości (co uczynił w odcinku poprzednim odcinku), Xiaolin zostaje zaskoczony przez Guana, Wuyę i Hannibala. Bohaterowie lądują w praktyczne niezniszczalnej klatce w podziemiach, którą strzegą tygrysi wojownicy. Poświęcenie Raimundo wpada na pomysł, by uniemożliwić zamrożonemu Omiemu podróż do przyszłości, by naprawić zaburzoną teraźniejszość. Aby oswobodzić Xiaolin z klatki, postanawia się poświęcić i wypić zupę Lao Mang Long, przed czym powstrzymuje go Kimiko. Chase Young chce wziąć na siebie to brzemię i sam ma zamiar spożyć przeklęty wywar. Omi wyjaśnia mu, że po odwróceniu biegu wydarzeń znowu stanie się zły, lecz ten uświadamia małemu mnichowi, że tak musi być dla wspólnego dobra. Gdy kosztuje mikstury, zmienia się w jaszczuropodobną bestię, która rozwala klatkę i ucieka do heylińskich przywódców, zaś uwolnieni bohaterowie szykują się do rozprawy z tygrysimi wojownikami. Chociaż mogą wygrać dzięki czterem Shen Gong Wu, którymi są Kula Tornami, Mrówki Majtkówki, Lasso Boa Boa i Armatni Miotacz, Jack Spicer postanawia również się poświęcić mimo braku takowej konieczności. Odciąga uwagę dzikich bestii, które zaczynają go gonić. Przy pomocy Armatniego Miotacza mnisi torują sobie drogę do podziemnego pomieszczenia, w którym zamroził się ongiś Omi z Dojem. Odnajdują zahibernowanego mnicha i smoka, lecz natykają się na Hannibala, Wuyę, Guana i złego Chase'a Younga. Ostatni pojedynek mistrzów Raimundo oznajmia przyjaciołom, że nie zamierza się poddać i uważa walkę Xiaolinu z Heylinem za przeznaczenie Wojowników Wudai. W tym momencie Jack Spicer spada wraz z tygrysami na czwórkę złoczyńców, lecz nie powstrzymuje to Hannibala przed pochwyceniem Oka Mistrza Dashi, które Omi ustawił, by obudzić się z lodowego snu. Raimundo również chwyta Shen Gong Wu, wyzywając demona na poczwórny naprzemienny pojedynek mistrzów. Wyzwanie polega na uratowaniu dziewicy granej przez Doja z bardzo wysokiej wieży. Postawione Shen Gong Wu to Lasso Boa Boa (Clay), Mrówki Majtkówki (Kimiko), Armatni Miotacz (Raimundo) i Kula Tornami (Omi) kontra Przeobrażacz (Hannibal), Łapka Ju Ju (Guan), Księżycowa Szarańcza (Wuya) i Ogon Węża (Chase Young – nie użyty w pojedynku). Wojownicy mają walczyć jeden na jednego, mogąc w każdej chwili być zastąpionym przez innego członka drużyny. Jako pierwsi walczą Raimundo i Hannibal, a po wyeliminowaniu Claya i Guana Heylin dopuszcza się oszustwa i w trakcie udziału Kimiko cała czwórka bierze udział w wyzwaniu jednocześnie. Raimundo zastępuje Kimiko i rozpoczyna samotne starcie ze złoczyńcami. Chociaż jest dla nich wszystkich wymagającym przeciwnikiem, zostaje ciężko ranny i niemalże wykluczony z gry, kiedy Wuya kończy walkę z nim, ożywiając kamienne gargulce, które mają zmiażdżyć Raimunda, ten jednak używa Armatniego Miotacza, by wyswobodzić się z ich objęć i strącić heylińskich zbrodniarzy z wieży. Omi zastępuje swego przyjaciela i zamraża Kulą Tornami rozpadającą się wieżę, dzięki czemu uwalnia Doja i wygrywa dla Xiaolinu pojedynek mistrzów. Bohaterowie (w tym Jack Spicer) nie mogą powstrzymać radości ze zwycięstwa, zaś Chase Young uśmiecha się, widząc ich wygraną, co wskazuje na to, że dobro nie zginęło w nim całkowicie. Epilog Po zdobyciu Oka Mistrza Dashi protagoniści budzą Omiego z lodowego snu, przez co ten spotyka twarzą w twarz Omiego, który walczył przed chwilą w ostatnim pojedynku mistrzów. Kiedy obaj się dotykają, ich dwa równoległe wszechświaty łączą się, powodując uruchomienie samoistnego czasoprzestrzennego portalu, który przywraca normalną teraźniejszość, w której Guan jest dobry, Chase Young i Jack Spicer – źli, mistrz Fung i świątynia Xiaolinu zaś – wolna. Mistrz zaprasza czwórkę przyszłych smoków żywiołów na ważne spotkanie, na którym oznajmia im, że wypełnili oni misję, której wymyślenie zlecił im w poprzednim odcinku jako test na przywódcę drużyny. Mówi im, że – zgodnie z jego oczekiwaniami – misja wskazała tego przywódcę. Staje się nim Raimundo, który otrzymuje szatę Wojownika Shoku. Kimiko i Clay cieszą się z jego awansu i gratulują mu, a Omi – zasmucony początkowo faktem, że to nie on został przywódcą – daje do zrozumienia Raimundowi, że również przepełnia go z tego powodu radość. Nie kryjąc wzruszenia, obaj wymieniają między sobą ukłony, lecz ceremonię przerywa hałas dobiegający na zewnątrz. Drużyna Xiaolinu odkrywa, że świątynia została zaatakowana przez zjednoczone siły Heylinu, wśród których znaleźli się niemal wszyscy wrogowie Xiaolinu, ktorzy wystąpili w serialu. Są to Jack Spicer i jego Jackboty (w tym jeden Złombot), Chase Young, Wuya, Hannibal Roy Fasolka (niewidoczny) i jego Ptak Yin Yin, Tubbimura, Vlad, Katnappe, Kameleobot, Cyklop, Le Mim, Nasionko Heylinu, Mala Mala Jong, PandaBubba i jego dwaj czarno-biali pomocnicy. Mistrz Fung wyjaśnia Raimundowi, że jego praca Wojownika Shoku dopiero się zaczyna, gdyż dalsze losy Ziemi leżą w jego rękach. Omi, Kimiko, Clay i ich lider przystępują do obrony świątyni. Zarówno odcinek, jak i serial kończy ich wspólne uderzenie na armię Heylinu. Bohaterowie odcinka Główni bohaterowie * Omi * Kimiko Tohomiko * Clay Bailey * Raimundo Pedrosa * Dojo * Mistrz Fung Bohaterowie drugoplanowi * Wuya * Jack Spicer * Hannibal Roy Fasolka * Wielki Mistrz Dashi * Mistrz Mnich Guan * Chase Young Bohaterowie tła * Ptak Yin Yin * Katnappe * Kameleobot * Cyklop * Le Mim * Nasionko Heylinu * Mala Mala Jong * PandaBubba Użyte Shen Gong Wu * Armatni Miotacz * Lasso Boa Boa * Mrówki Matjkówki * Kula Tornami * Przeobrażacz * Łapka Ju Ju * Księżycowa Szarańcza * Ogon Węża * Oko Mistrza Dashi Pojedynek Mistrzów Rodzaj pojedynku: Poczwórny, Wymienny Pojedynek Mistrzów Pojedynek: Xiaolin kontra Heylin Walka o: Oko Mistrza Dashi Postawione Shen Gong Wu: * Xiaolin – Armatni Miotacz, Lasso Boa Boa, Mrówki Matjkówki, Kula Tornami * Heylin – Przeobrażacz, Łapka Ju Ju, Księżycowa Szarańcza, Ogon Węża Zwycięzca: Xiaolin Pokonany: Heylin Cytaty Galeria Ciekawostki * Gdy Omi chowa zupę Lao Mang Long do murów świątyni, przekręca jej nazwę, mówiąc: Zamiast zupy '''Mao Lang Long' Chase wypije trochę szczawiowej''. * Kimiko mówi, że w przypadku użycia jednego Joja staliby się tak źli, jak stał się Jack, chociaż w tym odcinku Jack stoi po stronie dobra z osobowością znaną z odcinka Znalezienie Omiego. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Xiaolin – pojedynku mistrzów